Blind
by TheWint3rWolfAlchemist24
Summary: As he rushes to save his family, the unexpected hits him. Sorry for not really updating; I've been busy with family and getting ready to head into Junior year of HS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is another John Shaw based story. Basicly we start in the middle of an arguement between John and Elizabeth. The two have been married for 2 years now, and lately they've been having issues.**

 **John** Shaw paced up and down the parlor in frustration. "John Gregory Shaw! Would you please stop pacing and look at me?!" Elizabeth Shaw said in annoyance. John stopped and stared at his wife. "Liz, I'm sorry! I had to go! There was no other option!" "Yes, there WAS! You could have postponed the trip until AFTER her birthday. It's not the first time something like this happens too." John groaned. It was true. The trip HAD indeed been important, but it could have waited. Elizabeth shook her head and walked away. John sighed as he looked after her. This was not what he wanted. But he let it go. After all, he didn't want to anger his wife even more. He sighed and went up to his room. As John climbed the steps, he wined. Great. Another pounding headache. He had been getting all sorts of headaches of late, and they usually lasted an entire week.

When he finally got to his room, he took off his shoes, coat and necktie. Without bothering with the rest of his clothes, he lay in his bed. Another groan escaped his lips. John closed his eyes. His headache was still there, but he felt more relaxed. Elizabeth came in about a minute later, and when she entered the room, she saw John Shaw with his arm covering his eyes. Elizabeth sighed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When she came out, John was still in the same position. Liz lay next to him, turning on her side to face her husband. "John?" She questioned. John quickly turned to her and said, "Darling I'm sorry. I know, I should have waited, I just got impatient. " Elizabeth saw the regret in his eyes and smiled at him softly. Grabbing his hand, she said, "I appreciate that, love. But you know who really needs your apologies is your little blue eyes." John winced. "Oh, Liz, do you think she'll forgive me?" "Maybe not at first, but eventually. " His wife said. John groaned, knowing she was right. Elizabeth squeezed his hand, turned to turn off the oil lamp and turned back to her husband. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and rested her head on his chest. John kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good night, my beautiful." Elizabeth blushed and whispered back, "Good night handsome."


	2. Chapter 2

John awoke the next morning to find Elizabeth gone. _Probably out with Mandie,_ He thought. He got up, bathed, dressed, and went downstairs to breakfast. To his surprise, Mandie was sitting there, barely about to commence her own breakfast. She noticed her uncle, forced a smile, and said, "Good morning Uncle John." John offered a small smile. "Good morning my little blue eyes." After he had piled food onto his plate, John took up his usual seat at the table; at the end near the kichen with Mandie on his right. Breakfast started off as a quiet affair, but it was John who broke the silence. "Mandie, I'm sorry I wasn't here for your birthday yesterday. I know I said the same thing last year, but this time I mean it; It won't happen again. I want to make it up to you." He said to his niece. Mandie looked at her uncle with somewhat of a pained expression in her eyes. "It's okay, Uncle John, really." John got up and held his arms open. Mandie quickly ran to him. "Uncle John, it's just that lately I hardly see you anymore. I know you're busy and everything, but most of the time I come home, I don't even get to see you." She whispered and she nuzzeled into him. John felt a pang of regret cut through his heart. "Oh, Mandie, I'm sorry. I want to spend time with you too. But all of these meetings, buisness trips, and people I have to see to make it nearly impossible."

He would've continued, when he saw Elizabeth staing in the doorway of the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Elizabeth smiled as she saw the two bonding with one another. John looked at his wife and said, "Not now dear, I'm spending time with my niece." And with that he took Mandie and went out the door. Liz Laughed and said, "I'm not stopping you."


End file.
